Inseparable
by WolfAmongUs
Summary: Ally McCall, younger sister of Scott McCall & in her freshmen year of beacon hills high school she thought that life couldn't get anymore hectic after turning into a werewolf & constantly saving herself and her friends from other supernatural creatures in beacon hills, but when Scott runs into trouble and ends up biting someone Ally can't help but fall for a certain blue eyed beta
1. Chapter 1

**a/n hi guys I've been thinking about trying to write another teen wolf fan-fiction for a while seeing as all of my other ones failed but I wanted to try again and after first seeing season 4 I immediately loved the character of Liam (Also it started a very unhealthy obsession over him but, oh well) so I thought why not? **

**Just to let you know my updates will not be regular or times I'm going toothy and stick to the basis of updating at least once a week but seeing as I'm coming up to my exams now there may be times when I can't update but I will try my best.**

**Anyway I would deeply appreciate any feedback so feel free to leave a comment of what you think of what I should change, or even if you have your own ideas on what you want to see :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf, unfortunately Jeff Davis does if I did I would make all the guys basically be starless in every scene (come on you know you would as well) all I own is my iPad, my phone and very crazy obsession over Oreos **

Chapter 1: muted (part 1)

Ally's POV

"How can running be so healthy but yet so u enjoyable?"

Was the question that kept popping up in my mind as I was doing my daily (Not-So-Daily-But-hardly-Ever) run.

"Why did I decide to waste my time on this"

I asked myself

"Oh right, a fresh start"

See recently due to all of the drama in my life which started with Scott getting turned into a werewolf which has lead to hunters, Kanimas, evil kitsonaee spirits possessing my best friends and all more infiltrating the daily life of me. Life has never been the same. Ive helped dig up a dead body, get at attacked by a freaking alpha, learning self defence to defend myself against sudden attacks from psycho creatures and having a cat fight with a very bitchy Blonde beta (which I won btw) and unfortunately along the way lose one of my best friends. I decided that it was time to start fresh by focusing on school which I've been neglecting.

Hey it's not my fault I'm trying to save me and my "pack" as Scott describes it from getting killed.

So what better way to make a fresh start is to start trying to keep healthy.

Yeah I'm totally regretting this idea already, all I can think about is going home and eating chocolate and cuddle up with my life partner 'Netflex' but here I am running trying desperately to keep breathing to avoid an oncoming asthma attack

"Damn Scott and his werewolf abilities, no longer having to deal with stupid Asthma"

I thought as i bent over resting my hands on my knees taking in deep breathes.

Then I suddenly heard a boys voice calling

'Willow, Willow'

Whilst stepping out onto the porch and crossing his arms to try and keep warm. I approached him and asked

"hey, you ok?"

He looked like he was around Scott's age

"Yeah, you haven't happened by any chance seen a cat around here have you." He asked me

I quickly turned my head to look around the street but seeing no sign of a cat anywhere I turned back to him

"sorry no"

I said whilst shaking my head

"Oh never mind then, I'm Sean, Sean Walcott by the way"

He said whilst giving me a gentle smile

I'm Ally McCall, do you need help finding 'Willow' was it?" I asked because to be hi sets anything way better than carrying on with my run plus he looked like a nice person who could do with some help

"Oh no it's fine Willows probably still inside, I only checked cause my mum thought she was out here, she's probably hiding somewhere" he said

"Okay then, bye Sean, and good luck" I said waving

"Bye Ally" Sean replied before going back inside his house"

I stayed outside for a few minutes debating whether to Finnish my run or ringing Stiles to pick me up I decided against that idea seeing as he's probably spending some 'alone time' with Melia at the moment

No surprise there then I thought he'd practically rubbed it in my face the fact that he's got a girlfriend now while pointing out that I was still Unfortunately single which I was okay with. I'm 15 going on 16 and never had a boyfriend, impoverished had people ask em out before but I've turned them down because none of them really appealed to me, when Lydia first tried to set me up with a lacrosse player last year it didn't go so well it ended with me dumping my drink on him and running out on him, surfiest to say he was an ass. And ever since then she didn't bring up the topic of Dating again.

Suddenly I heard a females screaming and lists of smashing coming from Sean's house I quickly ran up to it and shouted

'SEAN, SEAN,SEAN! Can you hear me are you Okay?

I then heard a window smash above me and Sean jumped out of the widow falling on the ground

To say I was shocked was an understatement of the year

He quickly scrambled up with a look of pure terror on his face

'Oh my god Sean are you okay? Are you hurt? Who was that screaming? What happened?'

I said in a rush as he looked at me

'Ally come on run before he follows me' he said in a panic and he grabbed my wrist and started to run down the street.

I was now running with Sean down the street with a million questions in my head I then realised that there was something on Sean's hand which was grabbing my wrist.

It was red, blood red

'Sean your hands are covered with blood, what's happening?'

'I-I I...' He stuttered he then started to lose his balance and basically almost fainted

I quickly grabbed him to keep him balance, and put one of his over my shoulder to give him something to lean on

"come on we should get you to the hospital"

luckily the hospital was only two Streets away so while keeping Sean upright I moved as fast as I could with a teenagers full weight on me and approached the hospital.

I barged into the hospital shouting 'SOMEBODY HELP US!'

I looked up to see my mum in the hallway looking at us In shock. Sean then completely passed out making him fall to the ground. Several nurses and doctors surrounded us most lifting Sean up onto a stretcher and wheeling him of to attend to him. Mum then approached me and I ran into her arms and hugged her

Because let s face it when you go though something like that you need some sort of comfort.

'I'm never going running again'

After sitting in the hospital for several hours gibing my statement to the sherif which I told him what i knew happened he told me that apparently Sean's family was murdered by someone with an axe. And getting golf that Sean was gonna be okay they was just gonna keep him at the hospital for a couple of days to keep track on him I came home and collapsed on my bed and instantly fell asleep from exhaustion.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned and rolled over shutting of my alarm, well, if you count bashing it until it shut up.

I got up and got ready for school whilst changing into shirts and a off the shoulder t-shirt whilst attempting to tail my hair so it no longer looked like a lion, and applied mascara, concealer and my usual lip gloss completing my signature look with my converse.

Lydia hates my fashion sense claiming that I should wear more dresses but she knows me to well to think I'm gonna change my style.

I know I should still be freaking out about last night but stuff like this has become so common, going out, seeing some horrific things and coming home that I can just sleep without it keeping me up all night. Don't get me wrong I still worry but when your apart of our group you don't usually get many chances to sleep or relax so I would take whatever I could get.

I grabbed an apple and quickly ate it whist waiting for stiles's jeep to pull up to drive me to school as usual. I have been at beacon hills for several weeks now and I can honestly say it never got boring a couple of days ago we got back from Mexico tracking down Derek and coming back with him younger. All while fending of Kate who was back from the dead and the Berserkers (which are really creepy) I can almost say I've seen it all

I shrugged my shoulders I'm sure there's bound to be something come up soon that I didn't believe possible. I'm just praying it isn't something like vampires or sirens or something like that.

Stiles pulled up beside the house and I jumped in the whole way there stiles was talking about the dead pool and the 117 million that was stolen from the hale vault. I decided not to mention what happened to Scott and stiles yet as they had enough to worry about. We arrived to school and started headed to the Field.

'Of course your still the team captain, you got your grades up like coach asked you to right?'

Stiles said to Scott

'Yeah but he never told me I was still on the team he just told me to show up for tryouts today'

Scott said to us worryingly

'Don't worry Scott I'm sure your still on the team and still captain I mean your a bad ass werewolf who could possible beat you for team captain?' I said to Scott

'We've got bigger things to deal with anyway did you tell Argent yet'

'Oh, i texted him but he didn't get back to me' Scott said

'Wait you texted him? You told him his sister was back from the dead and is some sort of werewolf now over text'I asked Scott shocked.

'I didn't have the money to call France' Scott said ashamed.

I looked down to the floor it was true we were struggling a bit when it came to money mum was working double shifts constantly and Scott was always at the work trying to earn money and we barely had enough money to survive, I overheard mum on the phone recently to the elections apparently were 3 months behind on the bill so yeah we're really struggling.

'Yeah you think you've got problems try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House' stiles said

'You've got another notice' I asked

'Yeah this one said final' stiles said

I sighed and patted stiles's on the shoulder in a reassuring way.

' what are we even doing here anyway, we've got like 117 million problems, and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team isn't one of them' stiles said

Scott seemed to be looking behind stiles

'It is now' Scott said looking at the goal

A boy was in goal was literally catching. Every shot which garret and someone i didn't know bye made it look so effortless. I gotta admit he was pretty good.

'Is he superman or something' I asked no one in particular

'Who the hell is that' stiles said

Just then he removed his helmet and let me say

HOLY HELL

Boy was he attractive! My stomach was practically doing flips, he had bright blue eyes which were noticeable from across the field

'Wow' I said out loud stiles turned to glare at me and I gust struggled in return

'What he is attractive alright, Sue me' I said to stiles turning back to look at the boy

He preached garret and Garrett said something to him but seeing as I didn't have super powerful werewolf abilities I couldn't hear him.

'O-Okay so maybe we should practice a little' stiles said stumbling onto the field

'Good luck, you'll need it' I shouted back at them as they moved further away.

'I heard that' stiles called back at me.

When I looked back to the field I noticed that the cute guy was no longer practicing and instead I locked eyes with his blue ones. I felt like I was melting into them we must have been staring at each other for about ten seconds before one of his friends said something to him which made him snap out of it.

He then a minute later turned to face me and game me a large smile and a wink

Which unfortunately I could already feel myself start to blush at I smiled back and waved to him as best I could without trying to look like an idiot.

I then turned and went to catch up with Scott and stiles.

After following stiles and Scott into the locker room for them to get changed for tryouts I greeted coach with 'sup coach, you looking cool dude' he's known me for 3 weeks now and I think he's given up with shouting at me because he knows I won't listen, so I try as best as I could to wind him up.

'Female McCall am I gonna have to remove you from the locker room for abusive language

'Hey! It wasn't abusive language I only said to Greenberg that if he took one more step towards me I would shove his lacrosse stick so far up his ass that it would come out of his mouth' I replied to coach sounding as innocent as possible

A few other members of the lacrosse team chuckled at my response. I smiled at coach in satisfaction.

He rolled his eyes and walked back into his office. I then went to see stiles and Scott just as they were heading over to the cute goalies direction

'Hey Liam' stiles said

So his name was Liam. That's an attractive name I thought to myself it defiantly matched him.

Liam turned around to look at stiles just as he pulled a shirts over his head

He looked from stiles to Scott and then to me he looked confused when he looked at me probably cause he wasn't used to girls being in the boys locker room.

'Wanna explain what that was back there?

Stiles said

'What do you mean?' Liam replied whilst looking confused

A www that's so cute he's confused

Snap out of it Ally, I told myself your not a 12 year old with a stupid crush get it together

'That little display, that little circus act'

' what circus act' Liam said

'You caught ever ball' stiles said

Oh my god stiles is totally jealous I put my hand other my mouth to avoid laughing at him

'I was in goal' Liam said getting frustrated

'Yeah but nothing, not a single shot got past you'

'Yeah I was the goalie, you guys played this game before' he asked them rhetorically

I scoffed then 'trust me I don't think they have' I said

Stiles and Scott both then turned to glare at me

'Woa guys white flag, I surrender' I said putting my hands up in defence

Liam then gave me a small smile which I returned

'Your a freshmen right' Scott cut in

'Yeah' he replied

'Wait your a freshmen! Are you sure you look like a soft-more or something' I said to Liam while I not so subtly took the chance to look at him (like I would pass up that opportunity)

'Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm a freshmen' Liam said looking at me with a smirk

Oh god that smirk is gonna be the death of me I thought while I tried to look anywhere but him.

'You weren't here last semester' Scott said

Thank god for Scott I thought that would, have been awkward if he just kept looking at me

Liam shrugged his shoulders transfer, deavonford prep' he replied

'You transferred' Scott said looking suspicious

'Yeah'

'No you got kicked out, didn't you'

My mouth dropped open in shock what?

'Alright, kicked out, transferred, what do you care I came here to play lacrosse.

Usually I would question further but it looked like that was a sensitive topic for him so I didn't say anything.

'The team could use good players,right' Liam questioned us

'I'll say' I muttered

'no,no ignore her she's stupid, we don't need any more good players' he said waving a hand across my face.

'Um excuse me stiles's actually we could use a couple more and Liam is exactly who we need' I said pushing stiles hands away.

'She sort of has a point' Scott said

I smiled at my bother in thanks.

'alright, how did you get this good, have you always been this good, did it just suddenly happen overnight, have you ever been in the woods, on the night of the full mo...'

"STILES" Scott whisper shouted at him

I fake coughed

'*cough*Jealous*cough*' I smirked at stiles

'Look I learned from my stepfather alright, he made the team captain as a sofemore, like you' Liam said cutting in

Scott smiled with pride at what Liam just said

He then turned to stiles and said

"And yeah I guess I'm just that good'

He said confidently

'No kidding' I said

Wait I was supposed to say that in my head dammit!

Liam looked at me and winked before walking off

Yep I think I'm dead I thought as I watched him walk away.

"Wasn't lying that time' Scott said smirking

I just rolled my eyes and left the guys

The rest of the day wasn't that eventful apart from when stiles found out about the murders

'Wait an axe murderer' Kira asked shocked

'A family murdering axe murderer' Kira repeated

I thought it was as good of a time as any so

'Um guys I already knew' I admired

'What how' sties asked confused

' I kinda-sorta might have been there last night' I said looking to my feet

'Oh look I think I heard someone calling my name gotta go' I said nervously and then tried to make a getaway before Scott's hard grabbed my wrist

'What, how I knew that happened mum called me but she didn't tell me you was their Ally' Scott said looking confused

I sighed and turned back to look at them

' thats because i told her not to' I said

I explained to them what happened with Sean and the screaming after a lot of debate wether or not to stay out of it or not we finally, agreed to deal with it after lacrosse tryouts. I left them alone and started to head for the direction of the lacrosse field. On the. Way their I started to think about Liam, it's strange I've never thought about a boy like this before they just wasn't that appealing, but there's just something about Liam than made everything seem good.

When I got to the stands I saw Maria and kira there so I went to go sit by them. Coach blew the whistle and everyone started to run around the field as a race all the way through he was shouting stuff like

'Pathetic'

'Usless'

'Horrifying'

The race finally finished, one guess to who won, yep it was Liam and immediately after he went on to doing push ups

By that point stiles was just crossing the finishing line, we more like crawling, I kind of felt bad for the guy I mean he tried but he completely failed

'What's wrong with you?'

Malia suddenly asked kira

'What nothing' Kira said looking anxious

'You reek of anxiety, And it's distracting.' Mails staid back to her.

What's going on?' I asked comfortingly

Scott and I sort of had this thing happen. But it wasn't much of a I'm starting to think it never was anything at all.'

Kira said  
'What do you want it to be?'

'More.'

I smiled softly

'Don't worry whatever my bother did, he's and idiot I'm sure he'll realise what he's done and then you can sort it out' I said

He smiled back at me and we all looked back to the tryouts.

I looked back at Liam to see he was getting up and they were all getting in line he then started scanning the stands and when he saw me he gave a quick smirk followed by a wink

Yep I am done for I thought to myself and I quickly looked down to try and hide my again forming blush

'Okay then what was that' malia repeated but looking between me a Liam

'W-what it was n-nothing' i said quickly trying to brush it of

'That wasn't nothing,Ally, your blushing, you never blush' Kira said to me her and Melia smirking.

What is it today with everyone smirking?

Oh look there about to start' I said to get their attention back on the tryouts.

Thankfully that seemed to get their attention

I looked up just in time to see stiles about to shoot it looked promising at fist and I stood up in anticipation but unfortunately it landed right into the goalies stick

Argh I thought he was gonna land it then next up was Liam...

He walked to the front picking up the ball with ease And swiftly scoring a goal

'WHHHOOOOOO' I shouted as I jumped up and cheered.

I then realised the mistake I made and saw Melia, Kira looking at me with knowing looks

I must have cheered extremely loudly cause the whole lacrosse team was giving me weird looks.

'I MEAN BOOOOOO, GO STILES, AND SCOTT' I alimony tried to cover up by shouting out. Scott and stiles just glared at me while Liam was still smirking at me

Does this boy have a smirk permanently glued to his face or something

'Well carry on' I said sitting back down wanting to do nothing more than crawl in a whole and die in this moment.

so. embarrassing!

Next up was Scott, he got ready and shouted and guess what intuit the freaking pole!

Ooh I scrunched up my face because r that was not a good sign why was Scott doing so badly?

Garret started to laugh loudly and I shouted across to him

'HEY GARRET, STUT UP!'

'Female McCall If you shout across my field one more time I will personally remove you from this tryout'

'I'd like to see you try coach' I replied back to him smiling sweetly

He just turned around and ignored me

How rude!

Shot after shot stiles and Scott missed the goal and Liam kept scoring, I would have been happy for Liam if it wasn't for the fact that now Scott is probably not gonna be team captain and that might crush him.

Isn't the team captain supposed to me a good lacrosse player' Kira asked confused

'Yeah, he's supposed to be' I muttered.

Coach then told Scott and stiles to grab a long stick each. This could either go really good, or really badly...

I had a feeling it was gonna end badly

First up was Garret he started to move towards the goal but stiles and shot both shoulder rammed hi. Sending him to the ground.

I head coach shouting

'Those two are like sons to me' I just rolled my eyes and watched as Scott and stiles stopped every player from scoring then it came Liam's turn

To say I was nervous was not even Close I had no idea who I wanted to win one the one had Scott and stiles really need this in order for Scott to be team caption but what about Liam if he's a good player shouldn't he get the chance to also be team captain?

Ugh I'm so confused.

Liam looked at me and I sent him a small smile which meant good luck

In ways I wanted all three of them to win but sadly they couldn't

This time he only smiled at me he didn't smirk or wink and I swear he is Liam doe. Sort of angel from heaven God put here to torture me with.

He then started to run towards the goal easily moving past stiles but then surprisingly dodged Scott as well and scored staging in the net.

I didn't know where to feel happy or sad I settled on both but then Melia called from beside me

'that was luck, do-over'

Oh no malia why couldn't have you just stayed quiet I thought to Myself, as i groaned.

'There are no do-overs sweetheart' coach called back to malia.

'Ten bucks on Scott and stiles' Malia called back to him.

Oh no using coaches weakness really malia I thought as I looked up

'You're on, Liam get back in there' coach called to Liam

I had a feeling that something was a bout to happen so I looked up whist on the edge of my swat

He then got back in line still as confident as before and charged he got last stiles easily gain but this time instead of dodging Scott he flipped him over causing him to land on the ground badly.

I heard the sickening sound of cracking bones and Liam's shouts of agony as I stood up and said

'oh shit'

thank you for reading It would mean a lot if you would comment and tell me what you think sorry if it's got spelling and grammar issues I will check them eventually but I can't right now if you liked it ( which I hope you do) the next chapter should be writen and out by next week anyway bye and have a good day wherever you are x


	2. Chapter 2: muted (part 2)

**Chapter 2: muted (part 2) **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf sadly I ow. Own my O.C Ally McCal_****l**

**Ally's POV**

I rushed down from the stands towards Liam's side on the field as coach told everyone to move back and for the lacrosse team to run laps. Scott and stiles then appeared beside me staring down at Liam with a mixture of shock and regret.

I gently moved towards Liam bended down by his side.

"ahh I think it's my leg"

Liam said as he groaned in pain clutching his leg.

"Don't worry Liam it's going to be okay"

I said comfortingly.

"We should take him to the hospital" I said to coach

Stiles and Scott then lifted Liam up letting him lean against them. As we were leading Liam away I faintly heard behind me Kira talking to coach, something about 'has she ever played lacrosse before'.

We were now on our way to the hospital, stiles was driving, while Scott was in the passenger side, leaving me and Liam in the back.

Well seeing as Liam couldn't exactly sit properly he was leaving down with his head in my lap. There was a sort of awkward silence, so me being the skilled conversation artist I am decided to break the ice.

"soooooo Liam, how do you feel about chairs"

"what?"

Liam said looking at me confused.

"Yeah I mean think about it, we sit on chairs and whatever everyday but nobody ever considers how chairs constantly are touching are asses all the time yet we never realise that they are constantly groping us"

I was basically rambling now thankfully stiles cut me off.

"Ally"

"Yeah?"

"shut up"

"okay" I said

So for the rest of the car ride it was silent. At some point during the journey I had somehow threaded my hands though Liam's hair and was unconsciously stroking it. When I looked down at Liam I realised what I was doing I suddenly stopped and removed my hands…

"Don't" a small voice said

I looked at Liam to see him looking back at me.

I looked at him confused and he continued

"Don't stop, it felt nice"

I felt red building up in my cheeks and avoided eye contact with him as my heart started to beat faster.

So I shakily placed my hands back through his hair and continued the previous motion.

What I didn't see though was Scott and stiles sending each other knowing glances.

We finally arrived at the hospital and I helped Liam out of the jeep into standing position.

We made our way through the front doors of the hospital to come face to face with no other than my mum.

"Hey mum, great whether were having isn't it?"

I said to her and trying not to look to guilty.

She gave us three a hard glance almost as if saying "not again" then called for someone to get Liam a wheelchair.

She bend down and gently placed a hand on Liam's injured leg.

"Don't worry Liam we'll take good care of you" mum said to Liam as she started to wheel him off.

Liam turned around to give us one lasting look which I smiled encouragingly at before he turned around and out of my sight.

I sighed then turned around to face the guys.

"So what are we gonna do now..." I said to them.

"Well I dunno about you two but I gotta get going, I promised I'd help Melia study" stiles said

Scott looked down to the ground and muttered "sure"

"Guys I'm gonna stay here and check on him" I spoke up

"He could do with any company he can get right now" I added

"She's right" Scott said looking distraught.

"Hey I don't need to say that it wasn't your fault right" stiles said to Scott planing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't know"

Scott if you used any wolf power on that kid he wouldn't be limping he'd be crawling ball to the other half of his body"

"As much as I'd hate to admit stiles is right he does have a point, you could have hurt him a lot worse Scott so be thankful you had enough control not to" I said

" if I hadn't have been so worried about being captain he wouldn't be hurts either"

Scott countered

"It's okay to want something for yourself once in a while, team captain, alpha werewolf your still only human" Stiles said

I nodded my head in agreement, then Stiles left.

"Well I'm going to get some skittles cause I'm starving want anything?" I said to Scott

"Do I'm fine just try and not to break the vending machine like stiles did" Scott said giving me a small smile

"No promises" I called back as I walked down the corridor away from Scott.

I reached the vending machine and getting two packets of skittles cause hey I'm a pig and went to go and try and find Liam.

I went round a corner to see Scott standing outside a door leaning against a wall

"Hey" I said approaching him

"Hey" he said in reply

"What are you doing Randomly out here" I asked confused"

"This is Liam's room"

"I well I guess I've found it then" I said in reply

Then a dark skinned man approached us

"Hey are you friends of Liam" he asked looking at us

Me and Scott glanced at each other.

"Um I guess you could say that I'm Ally this is Scott we just wanted to check to see of Liam ps gonna be okay" I said awkwardly.

He smiled at me and said "well I'll guess we'll find out as soon as he's had an X-ray, excuse me" he said and then entered Liam's room.

Scott then listens to what was being said inside the room, even though i didn't have super hearing I could just about make out what was being said.

"It's broken isn't it" I heard Liam say

"Well it's defiantly gonna need an X-ray"

"It's broken, and it's my fault"

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I went up against two juniors, one of them was captain of the team"

"Remember what we say play smart not hard"

Wait do these two know each other I thought while confused?

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not, your mum might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse but we should both wait for the x-Ray and trust me I have more reason to panic than you"

Oh he must be his step father then

Just then Scott's phone rang and he quickly answers it

"Hey Lydia"

I couldn't hear what was being said but then Scott said

"So am I, I'm at the hospital two" Scott then hung up and looked at me sand said "stay with Liam I need to find someone"

"Wait Scott who?" But before he could answer me he had already ran down the hall"

Just then the doctor left the room and I quickly looked away trying to make out I was doing something.

"Hey you can go see Liam now if you want" Liam's doctor and I'm assuming also step father said to me

"Okay thanks" I said as I smiled at him

I knocked on the door and said as I entered

"I hope your descent"

Well to be honest if he wasn't I wouldn't entirely mind, wait no! Stupid hormonal brain shut up!

He looked up shocked

"You stayed" he asked

"Well I wasn't gonna gonna leave you hear on your own now was I, how's your leg?"

He didn't reply he only looked Dow at his leg and frowned

"I'm sorry what my brother did he didn't mean to I suppose he was just trying make sure he stayed captain and I the process accidentally hurt you, truce?" I asked holding up one of my two bags of skittles smiling.

He looked up at me for a moment beside smiling and executing them

"You know you should feel pretty honoured,I Never usually share my food" I said

"well I guess I. Just special then aren't I" he said smirking at me

"Pff what you special? Not a chance" I said mock glaring at him

"Admit it you love me really" he said smiling

"Hey shut up mister before I break the other leg" I said pointing my finger at him

"I'd like to see you try" he said chucking

I looked at him for a while trying to seam threatening before I finally sighed in defeat and said

"I got nothing" while shrugging

"Anyway your names Ally right?

Yeah I- wait how do you know my name"

"We have Econ together" he deployed giving me a 'duh look'

Wait so this gorgeous human being is in one of my classes and I've never noticed him before!? Stupid I scolded myself.

"Ohh... I didn't know" I said

My legs were starting to ache from standing for so long so I moved mad sat on the end of his bed which he didn't object to.

We ended up talking for about an hour and I found out that, the doctor was intact his stepdad who lives with him and his mum and he started playing lacrosse when he was five and he wants to make captain one day.

Then we heard a large noise coming from somewhere in the building and Liam tried to get up only for me to push him back down.

"hey where you going superman you've gotta rest that leg of yours" I said pointing down to his injured leg

"I heard something it sounded like someone is in trouble"

"You know jut because I called you superman it doesn't me a you have to go off saving the world you know" I said smirking

"Just let me take a look okay then I'll lay back down" he said getting up.

I quickly approached him so he could lean on me as he limped out into the hallway

"This is such a bad idea" I muttered to him

"aww come on don't be scarred, I'll protect you" he said in a baby time looking down at me and we see into the hospital corridors.

"fat chance" then I noticed that there was no one in sight the floor looked completely abandoned.

"Hey is anyone here I thought I heard someone" Liam called my head on the wall out

Then suddenly were are growling and someone covered with blood approached us, it was SEAN! Nut he wasn't human it looked like he had just attacked someone

"SEAN calm down okay" I said to him clutching Liam's hand, trying to Sen strong and calm but in reality I was freaking out.

But Sean didn't listen and he pushed m to the floor which made me bang my head against the wall making me go dizzy and then quickly dragging Liam away even with Liam trying to put up aright it didn't seem to affect Sean as dragged him away towards the roof.

I quickly stood up trying not to loose my balance due to how dizzy I felt and ran as fast as I could towards the stairs reaching the roof not only to find seam with Liam in a headlock but Scott standing there as well trying to talk to him.

"You don't need to do this whatever this is, whatever you are we can help you" Scott said

"No you can't" Sean said whilst Liam squirmed trying to get free but it was helpless

"Let us help you" I said to Sean trying to convince him

"Wendigos don't need help, WE NEED FOOD" Sean shouted.

he was about to bite Liam but Scott quickly ran up to them and pushed them apart which sent Liam over the side of the roof just barely managed to hold on.

"LIAM" I shouted running up and grabbing his arm trying to pull him up

"Hold on" I called using all of my strength but it was no use he was just to heavy

Scott appeared beside and and grabbed Liam's other arm and was about to pull him up but then I felt someone yank me back on the ground.

I looked up to see Sean trying to pull Scott away

I then heard Liam's voice call " I can't hold on"

I tried to get up but my legs were in too much pain from the impact of the fall.

I then heated Liam's voice scream out in pain and saw an axe land right in the meddle of Sean's back and he fell to the ground. Scott then pulled Liam up but I didn't lol at him because I was too busy staring at Sean's dead body wide eyed.

I looked in the direction of where the axe came from and saw a creepy looking bald man with no mouth raise his finger looking straight at me Me making a shush motion with his hand.

He then turned around and walked away. I then looked around to see Scott looking at Liam shocked. I looked closely and noticed Liam had a bite mark on his arm. He was groaning in pain whilst clutching his arm.

I looked to Scott and saw a small a sound of blood around Scott's mouth

He didn't do what I think he did, did he?

SCOTT BIT LIAM!

**A/N hey guys here another update sorry of its short but I didn't want to continue onto the next episode and it would mean so much if you please gave me feedback I would really like to know what you thought have a good day and I'll see you next week x**


End file.
